ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien)
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, self-nicknamed Ben 10,000, is the alternate future version of Ben Tennyson. He originated from the timeline where he successfully killed Ultimate Kevin. 'Appearance' Ben 10,000 looks exactly similar as his paralell counterpart in physical structure and attires except his shirt is white with grey sleeves that forms an hourglass. On his left wrist is the Ultimatrix, which closely resembles to the Prototype Omnitrix after recaliberation. 'Personality' Ben 10,000 behaves much like Ben Prime; he's still a cocky and immature person who tends to make jokes, even when fighting. He easily gets full of himself and enjoys attention. However, beyond his cocky and immature attitude, Ben is actually mourning for killing his best friend Kevin Levin, despite knowing it's the right choice as Ultimate Kevin was too dangerous. He states his joy of being a superhero helps him to forget his pain. Ben 10,000 displays a vicious anger when the Rooters cloned Ultimate Kevin in attempts to destroy him, seeing the Black Ops PLUMBER dares to use his deceased best friend against him. 'History' In the event of Absolute Power: Part 2, Ben successfully killed Ultimate Kevin as Ultimate Echo Echo. When everyone are at the funeral for Kevin Levin, Ben gets slapped and yelled by Gwen for lying and killing Kevin, screaming that she, Cooper and Darkstar had founded the cure for Kevin. Ben, however, coldly told her that Kevin already died when he sacrificed his humanity to absorb the Ultimatrix to stop Ultimate Aggregor. Gwen once more screamed and destroyed her body, threaten to kill him but Verdona stopped her. Feeling he's not welcome, Ben departs from Earth and relocate himself to Primus. He spoke with Azmuth and Azmuth, despite still cold with Ben over hacking the Omnitrix, understood Ben's inner struggle of sacrificing his best friend for the sake of the universe. Ben gave up the Ultimatrix to Azmuth as he's not worthy anymore, only to be left puzzled when Azmuth said "you'll learn." In months of isolation in Primus, Ben rekindle his romance with Eunice and even aid Myaxx to earn her credit from Azmuth. Still, Ben is still mourning for killing Kevin, often blaming himself for not listening to Gwen. Azmuth lectures Ben for not showing his immature attitude and gave him back the Ultimatrix. Eunice questions the Omnitrix and Azmuth stated it is the Omnitrix but combined with the Ultimatrix so at the same time it's the Omnitrix, it's also the Ultimatrix. Once again wielding the Ultimatrix, Ben returns to Earth and continues the events of Ultimate Alien, only altered due of Kevin's death. TBA In the year 2022, the Plutonian Revolt war occurred and afterward, Ben self-nicknamed himself "Ben 10,000". At some point, Ben was elected to be the president of Earth and serves the first term during the third Vilgixian invasion. He eventually stepped down as he cannot handle the responsibility and becomes the Protector of Earth, with Gwen taking his position. In the year 2033, Eon attacked his Galactic Headquater with his minions. Ben fought back and easily defeated him using his Ultimate form. However, Prof. Paradox approached him and reveals that he accidentally send Eon to Ben Prime's timeline and thus, he and the Time Walker teams up with the current Ben's Team to stop Eon and destroy the Prime counterpart of Hands of Armageddon. After being victorious, Ben 10,000 restored Ben Prime's lost aliens as well as re-unlocking all the aliens from the original series as well as few new ones "just to annoy Azmuth". 'Powers And Abilities' Ben 10,000 is incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, able to easily fend off several skilled assailants with no aid from his powers. Ben 10,000 has an above average eidetic memory, as he is able to remember even conversations from years ago with precise clarity. Ben 10,000 has learned "a few tricks" from Gwen. 'Equipment' Ben 10,000 has unlocked and mastered all the powers of the newly-improved Ultimatrix. His Ultimatrix gains all functions from the final model of the Omnitrix and retains the Evolutionary Function for his Ultimate Aliens. While he is still capable of transforming into aliens, he prefers to use his own Ultimate Form for instant access to alien powers. 'Trivias' *This version of Ben 10,000 was originally intended to be Ben Prime's future of Universe 10 but was replaced by the original Ben 10,000 due of Derrick J. Wyatt finds Ultimate Ben "a lame idea".